


Feelings Suck

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically just a journal.Yeah.





	1. Just a whiner

Tired. But not really. More… Upset. But not extremely. 

Empty? Empty. That's the word. Probably.

Deal with it. How.

Pills don't work. Don't want to sleep.

Writing isn't doing a lot.

Role-play is the same as writing, but at least I'm talking to someone at the same time.

Don't wanna talk to anyone right now. 

They're all probably busy. Or they don't wanna talk to me. Or I don't wanna burden them.

Probably all three of those.

Steven Universe is blaring in the other room.

Don't like Steven Universe.

Raven thinks it's because I just wanna trash everything she likes.

That's not it. 

Don't wanna be an antagonist. But everyone isn't making it easy.

Quarantine sucks. 

Can't blame it all on family, but god, they sure aren't making it much better.

Can't think of anything else to write.

Wish I could actually write something interesting, less whiny and good. 

More used to role-play, that's why I can't write alone. Probably.

Or maybe I'm just not a good enough writer.

Just a whiner.


	2. I hope I fuckin overdose on these bullshit pills

I hate this fucking house and I hate these fucking people, I hate these fucking floors I hate these fucking walls, I hate the talking assholes who call themselves parents while being unable to do anything for their five and three year old except hitting them and teaching them to blame everything on everyone else, but also don't, because they'll call you a narcissistic sociopath (Kinda ironic, seeing who it's coming from) and I fucking hate living in this stupid fuckin town in this stupid fucking state in the world's worst fuckin country ever.

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK


	3. Genuine people

I met a new person. Natalie introduced me to her yesterday. Her name's Kylie and we've all been talking on discord, listening to music.

It's nice. I like them. They seem like genuine people.


	4. Poor Abusers being called out on their Abuse

Everyone, pray for my parents. They're angry because I tried to clean their garage that they refuse to clean themselves (Despite the fact that they practically live there now a days).

They're also angry that I finally spoke up and told them how uncomfortable they make me feel.

They went on a rant about how I do the same exact thing (I don't) and then they went on about how if they hit us, they're labeled as the bad guy and that's bullshit because it huwts their feewings omo.

So basically "Hey, I know that I'm abusing you, but could you please not call me an abuser, that makes me aware that I'm abusing you."  
  


Sometimes I look at them and I wish they would kill themselves.


End file.
